


Cuando un ángel se enamora

by FriiartyW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la caída de los ángeles,  Castiel se vuelve humano, tiene sentimientos hacia Dean pero no son claros hasta que tiene que irse. Una sorpresa al regresar es lo que le espera a Dean [MPREG /Destiel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Que pasa?

No es que sea muy común que un hombre se embarace… Bueno, no. Para ser honestos, no es ni común, ni natural que un hombre se embarace. Pero bueno, en el mundo de los Winchester's, nada es lo común.

Empecemos donde la historia de lo no-común inició.

Dean Winchester ha sido cazador, tanto de demonios, vampiros, fantasmas y demás, desde que tiene memoria. Es un donjuán con las mujeres. Es guapo, muy bien formado. Con ojos verde preciosos, y un cabello rubio cenizo muy bonito. Unos labios tan bien esculpidos que uno pensaría siquiera que es real. Dean tiene un hermano menor, al que adora; Sam.

"Sammy" como él le llama, es un muchacho con mucha desgracias acarreada en su vida, pero de entre toda, su hermano. No por que no lo quiera, si no, por que él mismo piensa que lo decepciona incontables veces. Lo que Sam no sabe, es que Dean lo ama, a pesar de todos los errores que comete. Ambos son muy diferentes, en todos los aspectos. Sam a pesar de ser el hermano menor es mucho más alto que Dean tiene ojos más oscuros, y una sonrisa que a veces oculta la gran tristeza que carga desde hace muchos años. Así es Sam.

Ahora, el que une esta historia. Castiel…

¿Qué no sabe uno, sobre este ángel?

Castiel no sabe mucho de la manera en como un humano se comporta, no conoce lo que los sentimientos humano son capaces de hacer. No sabe lo que es realmente el dolor, lo que es realmente amar, lo que es realmente llorar.

Claro, Castiel lo conoce en modo ángel, pues ser un ángel y un humano, obviamente… no es lo mismo.

Todo comenzó después de tratar de encontrar al último de los ángeles que cayó del cielo.

— Dean… Déjame hablar con él. — Tenía varias heridas. Ser un humano, no era para nada lindo. Era semejante barbaridad. Lo peor, es que en el transcurso de esos meses, Castiel había experimentado algo que no había experimentado. Esa cierta atracción y preocupación por el bienestar de Dean.

— Bien, pero no dejes que es hijo de puta te engañe, Cas. Por que si no, tendré que meterle mi cuchillo por la garganta… — Le miró con una clara señal de preocupación. Pero dejó que Castiel entrara.

Todos estaban dentro del bunker. Tenían en una sala, malherido al ángel, y en otra, muy bien asegurada a Metatrón. Castiel entró sin miedo, pero afuera del cuarto, estaban Dean y Sam, preparados para cualquier cosa.

— ¡Oh! Cas, ¿Qué tal la vida como humano?

— Metatrón, te lo pediré una última vez… Regresa a mis hermanos al cielo, o te entregaremos a Crowley o Abbadon, ellos más que nadie te están buscando.

— Es curioso, Castiel. Que primero quisiera encerrarlos al cielo, y ahora quieras ayudarlos a todos.

— Eso no tiene nada de curioso.

— Pero, lo que es peor, es que ahora hagas trato con demonios. ¿Es que a caso no quieres tu gracia también?

— No es lo que yo poseía lo que busco.

— Me harté de esto. — Dijo, Dean en un susurro a Sam, ya habían esperado lo suficiente, y no esperaría ni un minuto más.

Dean, siempre ha sido de los que van directo a las amenazas, y esa vez no fue la excepción. No es de sorpresa, que después de un charla "amena" con los Winchester's, Metatrón accediera, no tan fácil, a regresar cada ángel al cielo. Pero había una condición. Se llevaría al cielo en una semana a Castiel.

La Semana empezó tranquila. Sam sentía la tensión entre Castiel y Dean ese lunes, así que desesperándose, decidió salir a comprar víveres. Dean lo miró de reojo. Estaban frente a la T.V.

Castiel había recuperado parcialmente su gracia, pero solo para que cuando Metatrón llegara fuese más fácil llevárselo.

— ¡Hombre por favor! Esto e estúpido.

— Pensé que era tu programa favorito Dean, es el del hombre de...

— ¡Eso no Castiel! — Le interrumpió, inclinándose hacia adelante, llevó tres dedos al puente de la nariz y se masajeó. Castiel sin razón, agachó la mirada como si hubiese sido regañado. — No quiero que te lleven, ¿Entiendes? Debe haber otra manera en que puedas… quedarte, ya sabes.

— Tampoco quiero irme, Dean. — Alzó la mirada. Un cosquilleó vibró en su interior, se sintió bastante bien escuchar a Dean decirle eso. — No quiero dejarte.

— Whoa... Tampoco estoy diciendo eso. — Miró a la T.V, frunciendo el ceño — A lo que me refiero, es que, no es justo que te tengan que llevar. Ya muchas veces te he abandonado, y no quiero hacerlo ahora.

— Jamás me has abandonado, Dean.

— Maldita sea, Cas. — Rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Rendido. Cas se sintió mal, no le gustaba hacer enfadar a Dean, y mucho menos, tener que abandonarlo. Pero era un ángel, y este había ido su error. Tenía que enmendarlo.

Al siguiente día, Dean no quiso hablar con Castiel. Trataba de evitarlo.

Sam había encontrado varios casos en periódicos, pero Dean no quería siquiera cazar, no quería salir. No quería irse y que cuanto regresaran, Castiel ya no estuviese allí. No se lo perdonaría.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, hasta el sábado en la noche. Sam estaba dormido en su habitación. Castiel estaba en el sofá, mirando las luces. Cada día que pasaba su gracia iba regresando poco a poco. No necesitaba dormir ya, pero ese insistente sentimiento no se iba. Era molesto, por que esos días miraba a Dean, y sonreía como colegiala al verlo entrar pero una punzada le invadía el corazón cuando saludaba a Dean y este solo lo ignoraba y se retiraba. Era un dolor demasiado profundo. No podía soportarlo.

El sonido de la cocina lo trajo a la realidad, se asomó por encima del sofá; era Dean. No sabía si quedarse allí o ir a la cocina a tratar de hablar con él. Decidió lo segundo.

— Dean…

— ¡Demonios, Cas! — Le volteó a ver, se había asustado. Y rodó los ojos, cerrando el frigorífico,

— Mañana me voy…

— Ya lo sé… — Miró la botella de cerveza que había sacado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto bebió esos días. De verdad que había sido bastante.

— ¿Por qué me has evitado?

— ¿Evitarte? ¿Por qué te evitaría? — Seguía sin mirarlo, pero esta vez, tenía fruncido el seño.

— No lo sé, Dean…

— Entonces no digas estupideces. — Levantó la vista y miró a Castiel. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan mal. Tan… roto. Se mordió el labio inferior y a duras penas, dejó el alcohol en la mesa, acercándose a él. — Ya hombre… — Le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de consolarlo. — No es un adiós… ¿O sí?

— No se si me permitan volver.

— Tienes que volver, te necesito... Te necesitamos.

— Así no funciona allá arriba, Dean, cuando esté allá, las órdenes las dará mi padre.

— ¡Carajo, Cas! — Lo soltó y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero Castiel le tomó por la muñeca, fuerte. No quería que se marchara, no esa ultima vez. Sabía que Metatrón aparecería cuando meno lo esperasen.

— No, Dean… Por favor…

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Cas? No puedo hacer nada, y verte marchar, es igual o peor que fallarte como siempre.

— Dean… Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Algo? ¿Algo más?

— Tengo sentimientos por ti, Dean. No sé que son… Pero desde que soy humano, los tengo… y no puedo deshacerme de ellos…

— Bueno… Es normal me aprecias, eres mi amigo…

— ¿Entonces… Tienes estos sentimientos por mí? ¿Eso es la amistad?

— ¡Claro que sí, Joder!

— Entonces, mi amistad hacia ti, es muy fuerte… — Se fue acercando lentamente, como si por un imán estuviese siendo acercado. Tragó saliva y miró directamente a los labios del rubio, como dos gota de algo prohibido de lo que quisiese beber.

— Oye, Oye… ¿Qué est- — Pero fue interrumpido. Castiel no era lo que digamos muy reservado. Todo lo hacía sin pensarlo mucho. Y besar a Dean, fue una de esas cosas. El ojiverde quiso retirarse pero para ser honestos, ya había tenido tantas ganas de hacer eso desde que había salido del purgatorio. Correspondió el beso con intensidad, tomándolo por la nuca.

De un momento a otro, ya estaban en la habitación de Dean, quitándose la ropa con agilidad. Dean por que estaba desesperado por tocarlo y Cas, tratando de recordar lo que hizo el repartidor de pizza.

Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron más serías, y tenía a Dean tocando esa parte, que incontrolablemente cuando era un humano se erguía cuando quería, no sabía que hacer más que gemir su nombre ronco al oído. Era como estar en el cielo. Tocar las nubes. Era como ver el paraíso o aún mejor.

Luego, cuando do dedos intrusos comenzaron a invadir su entrada, se estremeció. Aferrándose sobre los hombros del rubio. Arqueó la espalda y caderas. Se acostumbró pronto, claro que ahora que era ángel podía sentir menos dolor. Sin previo aviso, el miembro de Dean se introdujo en él.

Era un vaivén de puro antojo y placer. De una hambre infinita de cuerpos inexpertos, tanto uno virgen, tanto el otro que jamás había probado estar con otro de su sexo.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes, y constantes. Estaba tocando ese punto exacto en la "vasija" que tenía por cuerpo Castiel, juntando que con la mano Dean no había parado de masturbarle.

Lo llenó por completo. Habían llegado al orgasmo, y de un momento a otro, se habían quedado dormidos.

El día llegó y Dean despertó. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa hasta que volteó hacia un lado. Ya no estaba. Frunció el seño y se levantó, colocándose la ropa de la parte de debajo de su cuerpo y salió corriendo.

— ¿Cas? ¡Cas! — Lo buscó por todas partes, hasta que lo gritos despertaron a Sam y se encontraron en la biblioteca, Sam miró a Dean con confusión mientras Dean lo miró con horror y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

 

Castiel se había ido.

* * *

  
Continuará~


	2. Cuando el ángel regresa

Un mes pasó. Dean a penas había decidido salir de nuevo del bunker. Para ser honestos, aún había un montón de mierda en el mundo y esta no sería una excusa para perder la cabeza.

No para Dean… No para él.

La carretera estaba muy tranquila. Las calles estaban vacías. Eso era muy extraño. Demasiado extraño. Tenían que ir a Ohio. Era un estado recurrente. Recordaban tener ya bastantes casos allí.

Fue en el momento en que Sam quiso preguntar si su hermano estaba bien, cuando un frenon le tomó por sorpresa y se sujetó por arriba de la guantera y se acomodo el cabello, mirando al rubio con cara de no entender. Y querer una gran explicación.

— ¿¡A caso tratas de matarnos!? Mira Dean, se que...

— Cas…

— Sí, ya se que es duro para todos que Cas…

— ¡No, No! ¡Cas! — Le miró, con el seño fruncido, asustado. Sin saber que hacer. Sam volteó y Cas estaba a un lado de la carretera, tirado.

— ¡Oh por dios, Cas!

— ¡Aleluya! — Salió del auto junto con Sam y corrió hacia el menor. — ¡Cas! ¡Hey! Amigo ¿Me escuchas? — Ni una sola respuesta emanaba de la boca del ángel. Miró a Sam y de inmediato lo subieron al auto. Como ya estaban a poco camino, lo llevaron a un Hotel. Donde se hospedarían.

— No está herido. No tiene marcas visibles.

— Pero tampoco esta sano, Genio. — Miró a Sam, quién rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Mira Dean, ya estamos aquí. Podemos encargarnos del caso, y regresaremos a cuidar a Castiel

— ¿¡Estas… Estás Loco!? — Entre cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado hacia Sam, estaba incrédulo de la absurda idea que para él, había sonado.

— ¡Bien! ¿Entonces cual es el plan? ¿Dejar que el fantasma siga acosando a la población? Ya a matado a 3 personas, sin contar las que no salieron en el periódico. Cas estará bien, Dean. — Rodó los ojos.

— Esta bien, esta bien. — Bajó los hombros y miró unos segundos preocupado hacia el castaño que yacía dormido en una de las camas de la habitación. Gracias a… Cualquier dios, que había tres camas individuales.

La tarde estuvo bastante movida para ambos "agentes del FBI" ya que estuvieron preguntando y sacando información a las familias de las primeras víctimas. Claro, que… La cabeza de Dean no estaba precisamente en el lugar donde tenía que estar.

Desde que Cas se había ido, no dejaba de tener esa noche en su cabeza. Y lo maldecía… Pero le rezaba cada noche. Y le pedía disculpas, le rogaba para que volviera. Ahora que estaba allí, ni siquiera podía estar completamente a su lado, tratar de enmendarse o ayudarle.

Pasaron por comida, ya tenían lo suficiente para empezar a indagar más.

— Bueno, el nombre de la chica es Rubí.

— Vaya nombre. — Miró a Sam con una clara sonrisa picarona, y bastante sarcástica cuando al entrar a la casa. — La familia de la última víctima, dijeron que no tenían conexión con ella… Seguramente es alguna clase de mierda de venganza además… — Se quedó callado, pues al llegar a la habitación, Castiel ya no estaba allí. — Pero que…

— ¿Cas? — Se adelantó el más alto a hablar en voz alta. Dios, no podía pasar por esto otra vez. Si Castiel no se encontraba allí, y tenía que volver a ver a un Dean deprimido. Iría hasta el cielo y lo bajaría con sus propias manos.

— Dean.. Sam… — Salió del baño, limpiándose la boca, estaba completamente ileso y normal. Excepto que, tenia una cara de preocupación en él. Especialmente, al mirar a Dean.

— Oh… — Suspiró Dean y se acercó a él. Le sonrió y lo abrazó. Cosa que no solía hacer a menudo, pero que le gustaba hacerlo. — ¿Cómo te fue allá? ¿Por qué te dejaron regresar?

— Am... Dean… — Miró a Sam, un poco incómodo — Necesitamos hablar a solas…

— Vamos, Sam puede oírlo también…

— Ahmm... — Observó a ambos ahora, pasando del menor de los Winchester, al mayor y así unos segundos, hasta que miró a Dean, finalmente agregando: — Vamos a tener un infante humano.

— Ok… ¿Sam puedes dejarnos a solas a Cas y a mí?

— Pero Dean…

— Solo unos minutos. — Le volteó a ver con una sonrisa fingida y los ojos cerrados, arrugando un poco el rostro. Sam no supo como reaccionar ante lo que había dicho Cas, más que con la obvia cara de no entender nada, y más que nada, de que eso era muy extraño. Al dejarlos solos Dean se volvió a Cas y lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados y con cara incrédula. — Disculpa, ¿Qué?

— Que vamos a tener un infante humano.

— ¡¿Y como en su sana… Naturaleza vamos a tener un… UN QUÉ!?

— No es necesario que subas la voz, Dean… Yo tampoco esperaba que esto ocurriera.

— ¿Entonces, de que hablas, Cas!?

— Dean. — Suspiró un poco y le tomó la mano, llevándola un poco más abajo de su estómago. — Vamos a tener un… infante.

— ¡Bebé, Cas! ¡Se llaman bebés! Y eso... es Anatomicacientificanaturalmente imposible!

— Verás… — Le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar mirando a ningún lado. — Cuando subí al Cielo, Volví a ser un ángel. Los ángeles no tenemos género, Dean. Y mi padre, descubrió lo que tú y yo habíamos hecho esa noche. Se enfureció, y más aún. Se sorprendió de que pudieras llegar… ya sabes… a… preñarme.

— Oh, dios, no uses esa palabra… — Se sentó en la otra cama sin entender absolutamente nada. — ¿Y como, diablos lo harás en un cuerpo de hombre?

— Esta es mi vasija, Dean, no puedo encontrar una nueva. Eso afectaría al inf…— Cambió de palabra cuando Dean lo miró con ojos de que lo mataría si volvía a repetir la palabra "infante" — al bebé…

— Mierda. — Se pasó la mano por el cabello y tomó aliento. Dean no se había sentido así de perdido, ni en el infierno, ni en el purgatorio.

— Dean, mi padre nos ayudará.

— ¿Nos ayudará? ¿Así como nos ha estado ayudando con toda esta... porquería por doquier? ¡Bravo!

El menor frunció el seño, y por reflejo, se tocó un poco la barriga, tenía hambre. — Has traído una hamburguesa? Se levantó y comenzó a hurgar en la comida.

— Cas, ¿Y si algo sale mal? Y… Si el bebé muere? ¿Y si un maldito ente malvado te tratan de herir a ti o a él? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué estoy hablando? — Se arrojó de espaldas a la cama mirando al techo. — Genial. Primera vez que tengo sexo con un hombre, y lo embarazo.

— Hablando de eso, Dean. — Lo miró de reojo. — Te amo.

— Sí, Cas…. — Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó con los ante brazos. — ¿Espera… Tú Qué!?...

— Gabriel me dijo que te lo dijera. — Cierra los ojos. — Te manda saludos, por cierto.

— Ese hijo de… — Susurró y se levantó. — ¿Y… cuando... empezará a crecerte la barriga?

— No lo sé. Pero he tenido mucha hambre… Mi padre me regresó aquí, por que en el cielo esta prohibido tener bebés… Claro, solo almas… y bueno. Es mitad humano, así que… Sería una abominación allá.

— Whoa, Whoa.. Nadie le dice Abominación a MI, hijo.

— Nadie le ha dicho así, Dean.

— Pero acabas de… Ahh, olvídalo. Vete a recostar. — Tomó su chaqueta.

— ¿Saldrán? ¿Es acerca del caso? ¿Puedo ayudar?

— No, Cas. Quédate... Solo quédate allí, ¿Si? — Castiel solo agachó los hombros y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, encendiendo el televisor. El mayor ya había salido del cuarto y se dirigió nervioso al mismo. Encontrándose a Sam recargado de el.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Está divagando de nuevo?

— Sí, eso espero. — Se metió a su nena, y su hermano le siguió, abrochándose el cinturón. Tenían que ir a quemar unos huesos.

El cementerio.

Ese lugar misterioso y sumamente callado. Siempre que han ido a diferentes lugares a quemar huesos, en criptas, cementerios, o hasta en escondites, le han dado escalofríos. Pero en los cementerios, en el cementerio podía estar callado, y había una paz abrumadora. Una que le gustaba a veces. Donde no había ningún problema o basura supernatural.

Estaban incendiando los huesos de la chica, para terminar rápido el caso. Y solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Castiel? Cielos. Estaba bastante irritado. Sam lo notó y mientras esparcían la gasolina, decidió romper el silencio.

— Aun no me has dicho que te dijo. Pareces muy molesto. ¿Qué era eso de que iban a tener un infante humano?

— Sí que eres un agente del FBI, Sammy… — Tiró el cerillo prendido a los huesos, y se quedó callado unos minutos. Con la interrogativa mirada de su hermano menor apuntándole. Suspiró y agacho los hombros, guardando la caja de cerillos. — Que Cas y yo… Tendremos un bebé.

Sam comenzó a reír, ¿Era acaso una mala broma de Dean? — Oh, vamos. No hablaras en serio. Eso no es natural.

— En estos tiempos, en nuestro negocio familiar. Nada es natural, Sammy.

— Por dios… No hablaras en serio.

— Quisiera que no. — Se dio media vuelta y partió hacia su Impala.

Sam se quedó estático. Mirando de las flamas a su hermano y decidió acompañarlo, subiendo los dos al automóvil y partiendo de regreso al motel. Sam estaba sumamente confundido.

* * *

 

continuara...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser un fic de dos capítulos, pero... xD
> 
>  
> 
> Perdona por lo  de marcar completo.. soy  noob aqui... 
> 
> Que bueno que les guste, y espero lo sigan leyendo :)


	3. Gabriel

Habían aparcado fuera del hotel. Esos meses que se avecinaban iba a llevar a Castiel al bunker. Era el lugar mas seguro para estar de todas formas. Sam caminó a su lado, mientras Dean seguía pensativo. Estaba más calmado, pero seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Entraron al cuarto, se iban a quedar un día mas, para poder asegurarse de que el caso estuviese cerrado. Miró a Castiel recostado en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido, y con varias cosas en la mesa de centro abiertas. Más que nada, era comida. Suspiró y le indicó a Sam que se fuera a dormir. Sam asintió y se fue para su cama, a quitarse el saco, la camisa y la corbata.

Miró al castaño unos segundos y agachó los hombros, hincándose frente a él.

— Hey… Cas… — Susurró dos veces más su nombre, hasta que el ángel, se fue despertando, frotando los ojos. — Dormir allí no es bueno para… — Cerró los ojos y volteó hacia un lado el rostro un poco. No creía lo que estaba diciendo. — para el bebé…

— Oh… No lo sabía. Lo siento Dean.. — Susurró también y con ayuda del rubio, se levantó del sofá. Ambos caminaron hacia la otra cama libre, y Sam los miró de reojo mientras se acostaba también. — Sam…

— Hola, Cas… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— He vomitado dos veces… Y he comido demasiado. ¿Es normal?

— Sí, así es… Lo que no es normal es que un hombre esté embarazado. — Dijo Dean, y Castiel bajó la mirada. El mayor sintió culpa y le rodeó con un brazo. — Pero bueno, eres un ángel… así que, supongo que podría pasarse. Así que ni está bien, ni esta mal ¿Ok?

— Esta bien, Dean. — Alzó la mirada más animado. Vio como Dean se levantaba y frunció el seño. Habían dormido juntos, ¿Por qué ahora se alejaba?

— Duerme aquí, yo dormiré en el Sofá. Mañana nos vamos para el bunker. — Le dedicó una tímida mirada a su hermano que no paraba de sonreír; por que a pesar de todo, le parecía divertido. Rodó los ojos y se fue para el sofá.

El nuevo día llegó, y Dean ya estaba levantado. En realidad. Ni siquiera había dormido. Para ser honestos, había estado buscando en internet "hombres embarazados" "como lidiar con el embarazo" "primeros meses de un embarazo" Y todas esas cosas. Tenía miedo, por que parecía algo demasiado complicado.

Había ya tenido una hija, pero, no se comparaba con esto. La niña había nacido de un día para otro, y crecido casi de inmediato.

Ahora, no sabía como lidiar con esto. Para las mujeres embarazadas, eran 9 meses. ¿Qué pasa con los ángeles? ¿Que tal que eran más de 2 años o 6 meses? ¿Que tal que al siguiente día tendría al bebé?

Se revolvió el cabello pensando y pensando. Dejó la pala con la que había hecho los pancakes. Se sentó en la mesa frente a una gran pila de los mismos y recargó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Entonces su mente divagó.

Estaba él y Castiel. Estaban en un cuarto de hospital. Sam estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a él, estrechándolo en brazos. Castiel estaba en la cama, con un pequeño bultito entre brazos. Se sentía orgulloso. Se sentía a morir de amor. Se acercó a Castiel, para besarlo. Todo el ambiente era nubloso. Se sentía la tranquilidad, y se veía como de ensueño. Había juguetitos y pañaleras en cada rincón. Suspiró y decidió ver por primera vez a su pequeño. Destapó su carita. Y su cara se transformó a una asustada.

¡Era un mini –Dean! Tenía su cara, pero en un… ¡mini cuerpo!

Retrocedió aun asustado, y Castiel sonreía. Repetía: "A que es lindo, ¿no cariño?"  
Dean miraba todos lados, y su cara y la de Castiel aparecían en cada juguete y globo que adornaba el cuarto. Escuchaba el "Gugu DaDa" La cabeza le dio vueltas y se inclinó, y en ese momento, Castiel le mostró más al bebé, quién balbuceaba "Gugu-Da-Da-Dean..Dean"

Dean…

— ¡Dean! — Se exaltó. Se había quedado dormido. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando al alzar la mirada, se encontraba con Castiel. Solo tenía una camisa sin mangas y ni siquiera se le notaba la pancita. Frunció el seño y se levantó. Quién lo había despertado había sido Sam, que lo había encontrado durmiendo en la mesa.

El de cabello largo suspiró y se sirvió los pancakes, mientras Dean iba hacia Castiel. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, y se quedó parado frente al ángel. El último lo miró con extrañes, pero el rubio le levantó la playera. Nada, ni un bulto. Le acarició con la palma y en ese instante Sam se sintió incómodo, y quiso que su silla o los pancakes se lo tragaran.

— Un mes… ¿Cuánto tiempo los ángeles están embarazados?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hace un humano?

— Nueve.

— Bueno, mi vasija es un humano, así que en teoría, tengo físicamente sus componentes. Y aquí albergo al bebé, así que, los mismos que un humano.

— Mhm.. — Asintió y le acomodó la playera, levantándose y tomándolo de la muñeca para que desayunara. — Leí que en tres o cuatro meses, se comenzará a ver.

— Gracias, Dean. — Le miró y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. La cual, Dean correspondió.

— Bueno…— Carraspeó Sam. — ¿Entonces, esperaremos?

— No, es mejor que cuando terminen de desayunar, partamos. Llegaríamos por la tarde, y así Castiel puede descansar… — Hacía una mueca. — Pero… Tenemos que ir al doctor, tenemos que asegurar que el bebé esté bien…

— Pero… Dean, ningún médico….

— Lo sé, Sam… Pero ¿A quién más podremos consultar?

— Podríamos llamarle a Gabriel. — Dijo Cas, mientras se terminaba un bocado. Mirando a ambos hermanos. — El tiene poderes, y podría… ya sabes podría…

— No, no quiero que poderes sobrenaturales toquen a mi hijo. — Sam se rió un poco, le parecía divertido ver a su hermano tan sobreprotector.

Terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron al Impala. Nada fuera de lo normal, no había ningún otro cuerpo, suspiró por que podrían irse sin más. Le abrió la puerta a Castiel en la parte de atrás y luego él se subió en la parte del piloto. Sam se subió después y miró a su hermano.

— ¿A mi no me abrirás la puerta?

— Cállate. — Miró al más alto y echó en marcha el auto. — Cas, si necesitas algo, dime.

— Dean… — Ya iban por la carretera, y Castiel miraba hacia el frente. — Quiero sacar el desayuno.. — Llevó su mano a la boca. Tenía más nauseas. El rubio se detuvo a un lado y le ayudó a salir del auto. Fueron tras un árbol y Castiel dejo salir todo el desayuno. Vaya asco de síntomas tenía.

— ¿Estás bien?... Ves, necesitamos un doctor… —Susurró acariciándole la espalda, y mirando al frente, para mirar luego atrás y a Sam que los miraba preocupado.

— Por favor… Dean, Gabriel es el más indicado.

— Bien, Cas… — Bufó y lo ayudo para ir de regreso.

El camino estuvo tranquilo después de eso. Castiel se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero y Dean miraba al frente hablando de vez en vez con Sam a cerca de que harían después. Aún tenían el asunto de Kevin, de Abaddon, de Crowley y un bebé en camino.

Al llegar al bunker, Dean ayudo a Castiel a bajar. Sam rió y les miró.

— Sabes que Castiel puede hacer las cosas normal, ¿No?

— Oh… Sí sabía. — Le soltó con un poco de vergüenza y tomó la maleta del portaequipaje del impala. Al cerrar el mismo, Gabriel había aparecido.

— Hola — Dijo cantarín con una gran sonrisa.

— Hijo de… — Se había asustado y frunció el seño.

— ¿Dónde está? — Parloteó el menor, abriéndose paso entre Dean y mirando a Sam con una sonrisa, también lo aparto. — ¡Castiel!

— Gabriel... — Volteó y le miró, sonriendo. Gabriel se acercó y alzó ambas cejas.

— Vaya, sí que estás más gordo.

— ¡Oye! — Caminó Dean hasta estar cerca de Cas, dejando las maletas a un lado. — Ni siquiera tiene barriga.

— Oh, lo sé, solo quería ver lo divertido que eres cuando te enfadas. — Alzó los hombros y dio una vuelta para ver a Sam. — Hola, Sammy.

— Gab. — Sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta del bunker, caminando hacia los demás y tomando la maleta de su hermano, para llevar las cosas.

— ¿Entonces, puedes decirme, el progreso?

— Claro. Necesito que te recuestes, Castiel. — Dean tomó la mano del ángel y guió a Castiel, y detrás de ellos a Gabriel hasta su habitación. Le ayudó a recostarse y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Unos minutos después, entro Sam con la maleta de Dean dejándola a un lado. — Manos a la obra. — Gabriel juntó las manos con una sonrisa, lo cual recibió de parte de Dean un seño fruncido y de Sam una ligera risa.

Una luz blanca comenzó a salir de la mano de Gabriel mientras pasaba por el vientre de Castiel. Él castaño no necesitaba subirse la playera. Los poderes de un ángel eran bastante sorprendentes.

— Está bien. A penas tiene un mes, un poco más de gestación, así que no puedo decirles mucho.

— Bien, Bien, gracias. — Le retiro la mano. No quería mierdas de ángel que transformaran a su bebé. — Tenemos que comprar de esas cosas que toman las madres para el bebé.

— Hay una farmacia a unos kilómetros, podría ir. — Indicó Sam, Gab sonrió y caminó al lado del más alto.

— Puedo acompañarte.

— Mmh… Vale. — Le miró algo desconfiado pero al final, ambos salieron con las llaves del Impala.

Ahora, una vez más, estaban los dos solos. Castiel miraba al techo, con las manos en la barriga. Y Dean… Bueno, Dean no paraba de mirar esa barriga.

— Cas… — Susurró. Atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Sí, Dean?

— Lo que dijiste, que te dijo Gabriel que me dijeras. ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Acerca de que Te amo, Dean?

— S-Sí… Eso.

— No sé que es "Te amo" Dean, Pensé que lo que teníamos era amistad. Yo te lo comenté esa noche. El sentimiento.

— Oh… — Bajó los hombros, no podía evitar sentirse lastimando.

— Tú me lo dijiste, Dean. Así que… ¿Qué es "Te amo"?

— Bueno, amar a alguien… Es cuando sientes… — Se quedó pensando. Parpadeó y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? — Es justo lo que me dijiste que sentías por mi.

— ¿Entonces… No es amistad, Dean?

— Nop… — Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, dejando ambas manos a sus costados, acercó rostro con rostro. — Lo siento, Cas. Me había confundido…— Le sonrió en forma de disculpa. Castiel no lo culpaba, podía perdonar por muchas cosas, a Dean. — También te amo.. — Susurró íntimamente, solo para Castiel. El ángel no pudo evitar sentirse bastante feliz, y Dean, al final, termino de acercar los rostros, dándole un suave beso.

Tenían al menos 20 o 30 minutos para que Sam y Gabriel llegaran, Así que, aprovecharía para que el beso fuese lento y dulce…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué bueno que les siga gustando y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews.. Aun no sé para cuantos cap's me de.. La verdad lo inicié por que me cansé de esperar un M-preg con Cas... xD así que, bueno. C:
> 
>  
> 
> Queja dudas y sugerencias déjenme su opinión.
> 
> Continuará~


	4. El camino casi llega

— Mira Gabriel, que Dean y Castiel  
vayan a tener un "Hijo" no significa  
que yo esté buscando uno.  
— Sam, eres demasiado aburrido. —  
Sonrió el rubio. Al entrar al bunker,  
fueron directo hacia la cocina, y  
escucharon algo que caía. Gabriel  
rió, más Sam preocupado intentó ir  
a ver que ocurría.  
— Yo no iría si fuese tú.  
— ¿De que habl- — Pero sin terminar  
de hablar, al entrar al cuarto,  
encontró a Dean en la cama, con  
Castiel encima de su cadera  
sentado. No supo como tomó fuerza  
para cerrar la puerta y no  
desmayarse en ese preciso  
momento. Miró hacia el ángel, pero  
esté solo rió un poco más.  
— Lo siento.,. — El mayor de los  
Winchester salía de la habitación,  
carraspeando. Detrás de él, Castiel  
se acomodaba el saco, no sabía  
bien por que se estaba disculpando,  
pero también lo hacía.  
— Bueno, bueno. — Suspiró Gab,  
más relajado, tomando la bolsa con  
toda tranquilidad dándosela a  
Castiel. — Tienes que entender, que  
las cosas aún no son seguras, por  
nada del mundo, debes salir de  
aquí. Si alguien más se entera de  
que estás preñado de un  
Winchester, pueden usarte.  
— Tranquilo, estoy al tanto.  
— Cas… — Lo tomó por los hombros  
y lo llevó apartándolo de los  
Winchester's, lo cual hizo que Dean  
enmarcara una ceja. — Las cosas  
aquí están muy complicadas… Si los  
Winchester's no encuentran la  
manera de derrotar a Abaddon. No sé  
que podría pasarle a tu hijo. Es un  
hijo de un ángel y un humano…  
— Lo sé… — Suspiró, mirando hacia  
abajo. — He hecho cosas  
terriblemente malas. He cometido  
errores, y no sé por que vuelvo en  
cada ocasión. Pero sé que esto, no  
es una equivocación Gabriel, no lo  
es.  
— Bien… — Sonrió amablemente,  
palmeó su hombro, y miró a ambos  
hermanos. — Cuídenlo. — Sin decir  
más, se dirigió a la puerta del  
bunker, y desaparecer tal cual como  
llegó.  
Tres meses más pasaron. Refugiaron  
a Kevin en su bunker cuando lo  
volvieron a encontrar, pero entre sus  
malas decisiones, Sam había  
quedado bastante mal herido de  
nuevo. Gadreel había entrado para  
sanarlo. Tenía heridas muy intensas  
dentro de su cuerpo.  
Castiel ya tenía una pancita más  
visible, y casi todos los días tenía a  
antojos a cosas sumamente  
extrañas. Como nachos con algodón  
de azúcar. A pesar de ser de nuevo  
un ángel, en su condición, podía  
volver a disfrutar el gran sabor de  
las cosas.  
Otro mes pasó, y las cosas no  
fueron como Dean las había  
previsto. Gadreel había tomado el  
cuerpo de Sam asesinó a Kevin. El  
cazador gritando con impotencia  
solo pudo ver como el alma del  
chico a quién ya consideraba de la  
familia, sacar humo de sus ojos, y  
tenderse en el piso sin vida. El  
ángel simplemente se marchó  
"perdonando" por piedad la vida de  
su hermano angelical y la del  
cazador.  
— Dean… — Susurró el Cas, casi  
como murmuro. Ya tenía 6 meses, y  
el saco ya casi no le cerraba,  
simplemente optó por ponerse  
alguna que otra camisa de Dean, de  
esas leñadoras que tanto le  
encantaban a su olfato. — Dean… —  
Susurró de nuevo y el cazador le  
miró, enfadado. Estaba enojado  
consigo mismo por no poder salvar  
a Kevin y ahora su hermano estaba  
en las manos de un maldito ángel  
traidor.  
— Pensé que todos los ángeles  
habían vuelto…  
— Al parecer Metatrón nos engaño…  
—Genial. — Decía con ironía. Cas  
simplemente bajó la cabeza. El  
cazador suspiró y se volteó, dejando  
su laptop y papeles a un lado,  
jalándolo a sus brazos y  
abrazándolo protectoramente. —  
Todo estará bien, Castiel…  
— Dean…  
— Sé que parece una mierda, pero  
recuperaré a Sammy, y ya verás que  
todo…  
— No… Dean, la radio de ángeles. —  
Cerró los ojos, escuchaba voces de  
otros ángeles. Y en ese justo  
momento, escuchaba a Gadreel, los  
abrió y miró a Dean asustado. — Sé  
donde está.  
Sin perder un solo momento, Dean  
tomó sus cosas y dejó a Castiel en  
el Bunker, muy a pesar del ángel,  
manejó lo más rápido que pudo  
hasta donde Sam estaba. Durante un  
largo rato, de buscarlo, al fin  
encontró al ángel. Por pura suerte,  
se encontró en el camino a Crowley.  
Claro que cuando uno dice suerte,  
en realidad me refiero a que lo  
invocó…Sus métodos "ortodoxos" de  
Crowley, logró que el Ángel  
abandonara el cuerpo del menor de  
los Winchester. En ese momento,  
Abaddon apareció, como todo un  
"héroe" Crowley la retrasó mientras  
los Winchester huían de allí.  
El lugar mas seguro entonces, era de  
nuevo regresar al apareció en ese  
momento, ayudando a Castiel a  
recuperar a Sam, ya que Cas no  
podía utilizar toda su gracia o  
dañaría al pequeño que llevaba hubo  
repercusiones a eso. El ángel que  
estaba dentro de Sam, el  
mencionado no sabía que lo estaba,  
Traicionado y herido. Simplemente  
Abandonó el mes y Castiel  
simplemente no se podía mover ya  
casi a todos lados del bunker. Se la  
pasaba en el cuarto de Dean,  
comiendo de vez en cuando algo o  
durmiendo.  
— Cas… — Susurró el cazador,  
trataba de llamar a Sam pero este lo  
ignoraba. Metió su celular a su  
pantalón y se sentó a su lado. —  
Cas… — Susurró y le acomodó el  
cabello. Miró hacia abajo. El bulto  
en el vientre de su pareja era más  
que notorio, y aun no procesaba  
bien la noticia. Sería padre, y no  
como las últimas veces.  
— Dean… — Murmuró, despertándose.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Tengo que encontrarme con  
alguien, ¿Estarás bien solo? —  
Susurró, acariciándole un poco la  
mejilla, acercándose a besarle  
suavemente la mejilla.  
— De pende a que sea tu concepto  
de "Solo"  
— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Bufó.  
Ya varias veces habían tenido esa  
pequeña charla. —Solo, sin mí.  
— Entonces sí.  
— Bien. — Le sonrió, mirándolo por  
unos minutos para luego levantarse  
y tomar sus cosas.  
En un restaurante, se encontró  
sentado comiendo un pequeño Pay,  
en ese momento su hermano menor  
entro. Ambos se vieron, y Sam no  
tuvo más que sentarse. Hablaron  
pero simplemente no funcionaba. En  
tres semanas, tuvieron varios casos,  
que les hizo poder, al menos a Sam,  
perdonar o tratar un poco mejor a su  
hermano.  
Con esa decisión ya tomada,  
volvieron al Bunker solo para  
encontrar a Castiel inconciente. ¿En  
ese momento a quién podrían  
recurrir para ver que le pasaba al  
ángel? Claro que el rubio apareció.  
Era muy temprano aun para que el  
bebé naciera, así que lo examino de  
pies a cabeza. No reaccionaba, y  
Dean se preocupaba cada vez más.  
Largos pasos daba por toda la  
biblioteca. Sam simplemente estaba  
en una silla, mirando de reojo a su  
hermano.  
— Si él pierde al bebé… Será mi  
culpa, Sam.  
— ¿De qué tendrías culpa?  
— De dejarlo, abandonarlo. — Cerró  
los ojos, de nuevo esa impotencia, y  
enfado a su persona.  
— Dean, eso no es tu culpa.  
— ¡Lo es!  
— Nenas, nenas. Dejen de pelear.  
Señor padre, su esposa lo reclama.  
— Dijo el rubio saliendo del cuarto,  
mirándoles. Al oír eso, Dean corrió a  
su habitación. Castiel estaba muy  
débil, y le miraba con una sonrisa.  
— Cas…  
— Mi gracia, siento que cada vez es  
más débil… — Susurra un poco, casi  
como un murmuro.  
— Tranquilos. — Habló algo fuerte  
Gab, para llamar su atención. — Eso  
es solo por que esta a punto de  
nacer. En dos meses, o menos.  
Entonces tu gracia se concentrará y  
saldrá el infante.  
— Bebé. — Dijeron al unísono el  
Cazador y el ángel.  
— Será mejor que te quedes, si  
puedes… — Susurró Sam, llegando.  
— No tengo a donde ir por ahora, y  
espero que esto sea lo  
suficientemente seguro. — Miró a  
Sam y le indicó que salieran. — Aún  
lo peor ni siquiera está a punto de  
pasar. — Le dio unas palmadas y se  
fue a sentar unos momentos, esa  
revisión y curación a su hermano le  
habían dejado algo exhausto.  
— Ni la mitad... — Susurró el menor  
de los Winchester's mirando hacia el  
cuarto de la pareja. Suspiró y se fue  
a la biblioteca seguir con su  
investigación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en  
> anualizar e/e no prometo nada, por  
> que me conozco…  
> No sabía como juntarla serie con el  
> fic.. Sé que muchas cosas no son  
> como en la serie o las cambie, pero  
> es que tenía que tener algo de  
> correlacionado para el fic. Espero no  
> haberlas confundido :(  
> Saben que sus reviews y sus favs  
> me llenan de amor el corazón.  
> BTW, soy admi en una pagina  
> hermosa de Fandom Se llama "Flans  
> de Sherlock" en FB Si se dan una  
> vuelta y les gusta, denle Like J Yo  
> posteo como .Friilbo. Las veo en la  
> siguiente actualización.  
> Cualquier duda o queja o  
> SUGERENCIA –Me sirven mucho-  
> déjenme review!  
> PD. Quiero hacer una historia de  
> SPN o de Sherlock de tipo terror-  
> Suspenso. Tengo el trama en mi  
> cabeza pero aun no me decido.  
> ¿Sherlock o SPN? Ayúdenme a  
> decidir


	5. Está aquí.

Se escuchó al fondo. El ángel no sabía que era lo que estaban dando en la TV, quedó extrañado e intento apagar la T.V, pero su sorpresa fue que volvió a prenderse y de fondo, apareciendo con una espectacular mujer su hermano rubio aparecía con su frase "Casa Erotica".

Gabriel y Castiel hablaron, Gab se disculpó, porque hacía unas semanas no habían sabido absolutamente nada de él. Simplemente había aparecido, todo un truco de magia se había formado. Estaban los dos en un super de 24 hr cuando unos demonios los habían interceptado, claro que para ese entonces, lo que delató todo, fue que su chaqueta la había roto en ese caso en particular. Y ahora, estaba como nueva.

Entonces, despertó.

— ¿Qué hace una buena historia? ¿Son los personajes? ¿El trama?...

La barriga de Castiel ya era inmensamente visible. Era el último mes, todo había comenzado a desmoronarse. Los ángeles se masacraban los unos a los otros, su gracia estaba por los suelos. Ahora, justo en ese momento, estaba encerrado en una habitación quién sabe dónde, con Metatron frente a él.

Lo último que recordaba es que estaba rastreando unas extrañas marcas con los Winchester's, que hacían que su radio de ángel se accionara cada vez más fuerte.

— Debes hacer que ellos te escuchen, Castiel, que se unan contra mí.

— ¿Contra ti? Yo no soy un héroe, yo no..

— Oh, no, no dije que lo serías.

Por otro lado, Dean y Sam habían hallado a Gadreel, que para su mala suerte, Dean se había vuelto un padre y "esposo" sobreprotector –MUY— sobre el ángel. Cuando el hermano menor abandonó el Bunker, en busca de pistas de la última vez donde estuvo Cas, Dean se quedó solo con el ángel.

Claro que eso no iba a acabar bien…

— ¡Dean! — Lo miró sentado en el suelo, lleno de sangre; no su sangre. Inspeccionó el lugar y volteó la mirada, Gadreel estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

— Él quería que lo matara, no iba a darle esa satisfacción, necesito que me diga donde esta Castiel. — De pronto el móvil de Dean comenzó a sonar, sin embargo, Sam fue quien contestó.

— Creo que ustedes tienen algo que es mío, y yo algo que es suyo.

Sin poder hacer más, intercambiaron a ambos ángeles.

— Felicidades por el nuevo bebé. Pobre niño, lo que sufrirá. — Sonrió socarrón Metatron mientras esperaba a que subieran sus ayudantes tomaran a Gadreel . — No quiero sonar presuntuoso, pero le regrese su gracia a tu novio. De nada, no quiero que esa aberración de por sí, nazca más abominable.

— Hijo de p..

— Dean… — Alcanzó a tomarle el brazo a su hermano, pero este se alcanzó a zafar y atinarle un golpe a la nariz al nuevo "dios". Sin decir más, y solo sonreír, sujetando el puente de su nariz, Metatron y los demás desaparecieron.

— Dean… Lo siento… — Susurra bajo el ángel, que ya se encontraba en la parte trasera del Impala.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Bajando su furia, se inclinó hacia él, tratando de inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo. El Pelilargo solo sonrió y se fue a dar un "paseo" a unos metros de allí. — ¿Te lastimó?

— No… No lo recuerdo… — Susurraba y despacio acariciaba el cabello del Winchester.

— Este bien, por ahora se salva de que no le arranque la cabeza. Bastardo.. — Puso su mano suavemente sobre el estómago de Cas, alzando después la mirada tímido hacia él. — Entonces, ¿Es niño?

— Metatron tiene más habilidades que las de Gabriel.

— Tu hermano dijo que sería niña.

— Lo lamento, ¿Querías una niña, Dean?

— No, está bien. — Sonríe y suspira, en realidad, temía que si tuviese una niña, le tocara la mala fortuna que su madre. Se levantó y besó sus labios.

Castiel sonrió por unos instantes correspondiendo el beso. El mayor de los Winchester llamó a su hermano; los tres se devolvieron así al bunker.

La mañana siguiente, el castaño entre sueños sintió un dolor punzante entre toda su columna, le hacia retumbar de dolor sobre el estómago y vientre bajo.

— A-Aggh! D-Dean —. Gritó de dolor y despertó sujetándose el estómago. El rubio se despertó alarmado y se levantó de la cama sin más. Castiel sabía que Gabriel no estaba allí. Y no sabían si vendría o si con vida seguía.

— Cas, Cas, todo estará bien, tranquilo. Todo irá bien…

— ¿Dean, Cas?

— Esta… Está dando a luz. — El cazador miró a su hermano con pánico en los ojos, y el más alto abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Ahora quién les ayudaría?

— Hola, chicos. — Se escuchó la voz gruesa del Rey del infierno. Los tres lo miraron, con cara dudosa. ¿Qué hacía él, justo ahora? — No necesitaban llamarme como para saber que la esposa del no-alze estaba dando a luz. — Sonrió y se acercó más.

— Si le tocas un solo cabello a mi novio, te juro Crowley que..

— ¿Novio? — Se empezó a carcajear y negó, quitándose la chaqueta y arremangando su camisa. — ¿Qué otra opción tienen?, prometo que mis artes endemoniadas no tocaran ni un solo" cabello" a tu novio, ni a tu humanito.

Pasaron más de dos horas hasta que Castiel dejó salir a su pequeño retoño. Una pequeña cirugía del rey demonio, una cesárea que era lo que estaba esperando. Encajó lo suficiente un bisturí – Que de donde lo había sacado, quién sabe – sobre el estómago del ángel. Suficiente para romper lo que mantenía en una bolsa amniótica a su hijo. Los primeros llantos hicieron que Dean alzara la mirada, pero Crowley lo riño. Si se metía en ese momento, todo el poder que tenía y la gracia de castiel que hacía que todo se mantuviera como debía estar, se rompería. Hasta que curó la herida, y trajo a una de sus "ayudantes" para limpiar y atender al bebé, Dean se acercó a ellos.

— Wow… — Susurró Sam, mientras le daban el bebé en brazos a su hermano mayor.

Castiel se había quedado dormido, de tanto dolor.

— Mi trabajo está hecho. Pero volverán a saber de mí. — Sonrió y se acomodó el traje. — De nada. Dean… Tenemos que hablar de un asunto, pero no por ahora. — Le miró fijamente y salió de allí.

Ahora, los problemas se veían más apretados. El niño había nacido.


	6. Intermedio

Quisiera pedir una gran disculpa por que me he dado cuenta que no he publicado un capitulo nuevo desde hace 3 años. LOL, soy horrible. Se que les ha gustado mucho este fic, y en realidad es uno de mis favoritos. Solamente que después de la temporada 11 por cuestiones de trabajo... y asuntos personales, simplemente no he podido escribir.

En fin, a lo que quería llegar, es que ya estoy escribiendo nuevas actualizaciones, y lo hago por que he tenido en este año muchos comentarios positivos y kudos, eso me hizo querer continuarlo. Leas agradezco mucho su paciencia, yo se.. YO SE, lo que es estar esperando por un nuevo capítulo. Trataré de escribir un poco más en cada capitulo para no decepcionarles. De verdad, aprecio mucho sus comentarios por que eso es lo que me da impulso para seguir escribiendo.

¡Si gustan reclamarme por twitter sean bienvenid@s! @bagginslothbrok


End file.
